Huslu Black
“Death is the destiny of all men. There is no running from this fact, nor is there any hiding. Do not fear death, but embrace it. You are lucky that you know your apportioned fate. Now come, child of man, come and die by my hands.” Huslu Black Introduction Huslu Black, a man known as The Prophet of Darkness. He is known through the blues as a cursed one who spreads betrayal, death, and chaos. Every town Huslu visits he gives a prophecy, a prophecy of doom that never seems to fail. Appearance Huslu wears a bronze helmet designed to keep most of his face in shadow. He has two shoulder pads that have spikes on them and wears a robe embroiled with gold lace. The robe extends the length of his body and is as black as midnight. Huslu also carries around a great staff that is made of steal. The staff itself is painted black and has a weird looking ring at the top of it. Personality Huslu is a man who is hard to understand. The best way to describe Husle is like a coin. He has a white side and a black side. Between the two the black side is more dominant and shows itself more often. However the white side shows itself now and again giving Huslu some redeeming factors. The best way to describe it is Black and White Huslu. Black Huslu is a Sadist. He takes pleasure in inflicting pain onto others. However Huslu prefers emotional pain over physical pain. He gets great enjoyment out of seeing people cry from emotional anguish than to see them scream from physical pain. This drives Huslu to do very cruel things in order to hear their screams. Another thing of note about Black Huslu is his love for violence. Despite being more intoned to peoples emotional pain he also takes great pleasure in causing physical harm as well. However Black Huslu gets more out of the pure physical competition rather than the actual infliction of pain. Huslu is very competitive, but Huslu does not really care for killing. Once Huslu defeats his opponent were they can no longer resist him he will more than likely leave them in whatever state they are left in. White Huslu is very similar to Black Huslu, however the two shift majorly on certain subjects. It should be noted that white Huslu rarely appears off his pirate ship and most of the time Black Husul is active. To start off White Huslu is not a Sadist. White Huslu however does not really care for almost anything. He is almost like a machine. He views everything as in advantageous and unadvantageous. He weighs everything on whether or not if he benefits from them. Things that are beneficial he keep and things that are not beneficial he gets rid of. Like Black Huslu, White Huslu is very competitive. He likes to compete against others however he does not like physical competition. He prefers to fight battles with the mind. He creates plans and tries to defeat his enemies through methods of breaking their will, out planning them, and mental domination. Like Black Huslu he takes pleasure in people’s emotional frustration though White Huslu is far milder. White Huslu is mainly a troll and feeds off their anger, anxiety, and frustration. Abilities and Powers ''Staff Skills '' Huslu is a skilled fighter with a staff. Huslu has spent many years honing his skills with his staff. As a boy Huslu use to play in the forest. During that time he use to fight wild animals with a long wooden stick. The young boy took it even further when he was a teenager. He began to enter into staff fighting competitions and use to strive to become first place. At the age of 17 he finally took that title and with it on his shoulders he headed out to see to further his training. Out at sea his staff fighting moved to the next level as he began to fight life and death battles wagering his life on his steel rod. It was not till later years that Huslu got Kojin, is current steel staff. ''Hypnosis '' It was in Huslu mid-twenties that he discovered the power of Hypnosis. The young man however quickly fell in love with it and began to study all he could find about it. For five years he dedicated himself to its study. He learned several methods to hypnotize people, but took great interest into the Color traps. Huslu immediately saw their use and began to make use of them as distractions and weapons. The ones he uses in particular are ... *Uragiri no Kuro (裏切りの黒, Black - Color of Betrayal): Causes the target to betray his friends, doing exactly the opposite of what they are told by them. * Warai no Kiiro (笑いの黄色, Yellow - Color of Laughter): Causes the target to laugh uncontrollably. * Togyu no Aka (闘牛の赤, Red - Color of Bullfighting): Causes the target to always attack where the mark is painted * Kanashimi no Ao (悲しみの青, Blue - Color of Sadness): Causes the target to become sad. * Nagomi no Midori (なごみの緑, Green - Color of Soothing): A mixture of blue and yellow, it causes the target to sit down and have a picnic * Tomodachi no Kimidori (友達の黄緑, Yellow-Green - Color of Friendship): A mixture of green and yellow, it causes the target to be friends and help her out. Physical Strength Huslu is about as strong as your average swordsman. He spent most of his life training with his staff and fighting against wild animals. The greatest feat of strength he has shown however was shattering a bolder with a thrust from his staff Kojin. Huslu strength however does not go into superhuman level however. Agility Huslu is quick on his feet. Despite wearing a robe he can move around like any other fighter. The best way to describe him is like a samurai. The robe goes down to his feet, but there are slits in it so that he can move as freely as he desires. When it comes to jumping Huslu can jump only twice his own high, and that is his best jump. Huslu however has very good reflexes. His reflexes are his primary skill when it comes to fighting. Huslu can see an attack and move faster than most people. His skill comes from hard work and training that he did in his youth. When Huslu was playing in the forest he was always in danger of being ambushed. He developed fast reaction time and sensitive ears that help him avoid attacks. Endurance Despite Huslu’s mage look, he is actually quite tough. Though it would not put him on superhuman ability. He is only as tough as the next guy meaning that Huslu can take a punch to the face, but he is not going to take a fist from a giant and keep on walking. Huslu prefers to avoid attacks rather than to take them. Weapons ''Kojin The black iron staff is designed to have several small champers in it. These chambers house several mixtures of color traps that Huslu uses in combat. Huslu controls witch ones that are released through small switches toward the center of the staff. During combat Huslu can press a switch and turn the switches off to make sure that none of his paints leak during battle. Another thing that should be noted about 'Kojin 'is that when it is spinned around in a circle infront of the user it looks like a hypnosis circle. This gives Huslu the ability to hypnotise people that way. Huslu also keeps on him several little side wapons that he uses in fights. *Water Vapor Bombs - Bombs that exsplode into water vapor *Smoke Screen *Bombs *Hypnosis circle Devil Fruit Tōei Tōei no Mi '''Summary', Turns Huslu into a projection man. Type, Paramecia Huslu uses his Projection Projection fruit in order to enhance his hypnosis and to perform illusions. Using the Projection fruit and water vapor bombs Huslu can make images of himself that seem real and project people around him. He can also make projections of figures and people on walls. Taking this a step further Huslu can set his hypnosis powers through his projections. This gives him the ability to project color traps were he wants them, or to place a giant hypnosis circle where ever he wants. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Huslu gained his Kenbunshoku Haki abilities in his mid 20s. During that time he discovered that he could see into the future. Taking that power Huslu focused on it. He then gained the ability to see the future like a seer. Huslu began to use his power to make predictions that came true and used it to give himself a name as a prophet. He then began to use his abilities and the idea that he was a prophet to twist things around and make people believe in dark events and apocalyptic futures. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Standard use History Tell us what happened to your character? Category:Human Category:Male Category:Split Personality Category:Staff Wielder Category:Hypnotist Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:LordNoodleXIV